


TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [15]
Category: RWBY, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES

Cut to a man, in spiky samurai-like armor, as he looks around at a crowd of teenagers.

????: "You are here, because the outside world, rejects you." He says, as closer inspection shows that he also has a face plate, and two black bull horns, protruding from two slots in his helmet. This was Adam Taurus

Adam: "This is your family. I am your father. You are my eyes and ears." He says, as it cuts an older Velvet Scarlatina

????: "We've been waiting for you, Miss Scarlatina." Says a male voice, as Velvet turns around in shock, to see a bunch of ninjas looking at her

Adam: "There is a new enemy. Freaks of nature. Together, we will punish these creatures." He says, as it cuts to someone in a trench coat, barrel rolling over a taxi cab

Person in back of Taxi: "What the heck was that?!" He asks the cab driver

Cab driver: "Looked like sort of a, big turtle, in a trench coat." He replied back.

That's when it cuts to the word 'TEENAGE' in pink coloring

We now see the feet of a creature with green skin, and two toes, skateboarding

That's when it cuts to the word 'MUTANT' in red coloring

We now see something with a red bandanna look up out of a man-hole cover

That's when it cuts the word 'NINJA' in blue coloring

We now see something with green skin, two fingers, and a thumb, pick up a sai.

That's when it cuts to the word 'TURTLES' in yellow coloring

We now see a mutant turtle humanoid with a yellow bandanna, skateboarding over some ninjas

????: "Gain way!" Says the turtle, in the voice of one Sun Wukong

Cut back to Adam, as he turns around, twirling a double blades spear

We now see one of the ninjas from earlier twirling some nunchucks, as it cuts to turtle Sun, helicopter twirling his nunchucks with ease while breathing on his hand. We can also see another male humanoid turtle with a pink bandanna; this was Lie Ren.

That's when it cuts to a male turtle with a blue bandanna.

????: "Awesome!" Says the turtle, in the voice of Jaune Arc

Cut to ninjas kicking down a door

We now see turtle Ren, turtle Jaune, and a female turtle with a red bandanna; this was Yang Xiao Long.

Cut to a faunus named Corsacc, leading a group of ninjas

Corsacc: "Attack!" He orders, as it cuts to ninjas jumping through windows.

Cut to turtle Sun spinning on his shell, and knocking out the ninjas to the floor

Ren: "Excellent!" He says to Turtle Sun, and Jaune

Cut to Yang fighting of some ninjas

Yang: "Uagrh!" She grunts out, spin kicking some ninjas in the face

Cut to Sun and Ren dancing

Cut to Ren spitting water in a ninjas face

Cut to all the turtles fighting off ninjas

All turtles: "Cowabunga!" The say, as they all high-three

Cut to Sun spinning a pizza up in the air, as Jaune cuts it with his katanas, as each slice lands on a plate

Cut to more of the turtles fighting

TEENAGE

MUTANT

NINJA

TURTLES

Cut to Sun, ducking his head into his shell, to avoid an attack from a ninja, behind him

Sun: "Whoop! Gyeih! God, I love being a turtle!!!" He says, as he back fists the ninja


End file.
